Just Another Day
by Mikuko
Summary: For some reason... Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou follow Kagome and Inu-Yasha to Kagome's world.. and yeah.. they end up at the mall.. o.o


Inu-Yasha swings his sword at the demon, slicing off its arm. The demon roars in pain and trys to hit Inu-Yasha but falls to the ground with a loud thud.  
Inu-Yasha: Ha!!  
He slices the demon in half and watches it disinagrate. He catches the shard as it falls. Shippou and Kagome clap for Inu-Yasha and rush over to him. Sango sits on Kirara with Miroku.  
Sango: Just one shard this time?  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah.  
Shippou: What a waste..  
Kagome: It wasn't a total waste.  
She takes out half of the shikon jewel and looks at it closely. She turns around to see Inu-Yasha asleep in a tree. She has a sweatdrop down the side of her head. She sighs and picks Shippou up as she walks over to the tree that Inu-Yasha is in.  
Shippou: Look at that! Hes so lazy.  
Kagome: Its okay Shippou.  
Shippou: Eh?  
Kagome: We've been so busy hunting for the rest of the jewel, he hasn't had much time rest you know..  
Shippou: I see........hes still lazy!  
She giggles. Kirara steps beside Kagome with Miroku and Sango on her back and growls a little.  
Sango: We'll meet you guys back at the village. See ya!  
Kirara rushes off toward Kaede's village while Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Shippou remain. Kagome puts her backpack down on the ground and walks over to Inu-Yasha. Shippou sees something hanging out of Kagome's backpack and pokes it. He continues pokeing it to figure out what it is until he pushes a button and a bright flash appears before Shippou's eyes. He falls back, rubbing his eyes because of the flash. Kagome walks back over to Shippou and takes the camera away from him.  
Kagome: Please try not to waste my film, Shippou.  
Shippou: ...wha?  
Kagome smiles and walks back over to Inu-Yasha who is still sleeping in the tree. She aims the camera at the sleeping Inu-Yasha and clicks the button. The flash awakens him and he falls to the ground with a loud thud.  
Inu-Yasha: Eh?! What do you think you're doing?!  
Kagome: Just taking a picture.  
Inu-Yasha: A what?  
Kagome: You know, a picture.  
Shippou finally gets up and walks over to Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
Shippou: Can we go now?  
Kagome and Shippou climb onto Inu-Yasha's back and head back to Kaede's village. Shippou peeks into Kagome's backpack and then accidently falls into it. He rummages through her belongings. He picks up a brush and examins it.  
Shippou: hmm...  
Shippou scratches his head and uses the brush to brush his hair, and then his tail, then sets the brush down. Excited about learning more about Kagome's stuff, he digs through it more. Kagome finally realizes that Shippou isn't there.  
Kagome: Where'd Shippou go? ...huh?  
They all stop by the well. Kagome gets off Inu-Yasha's back and opens her backpack to find Shippou covered in make-up.  
Kagome: Shippou-chan!  
Shippou: What?? That stuff is messy!  
Inu-Yasha chuckles a bit at the sight of Shippou. Kagome sets Shippou down on the side of the well. Inu-Yasha is also sitting on the edge of the well. Kagome takes her camera out again. Inu-Yasha sees the camera.  
Inu-Yasha: Put that thing away!!  
Kagome: Why?  
Shippou pushes Inu-Yasha softly and watches him fall backwards into the well.   
Kagome: Shippou!  
Shippou: What??  
Kagome: Good work.  
She smiles at Shippou and pats him on the head. Shippou looks at Kagome, a little confused. Kirara rushes over to Kagome and Shippou with Miroku and Sango on her back. Sango jumps off and scratches her head.  
Sango: Where'd Inu-Yasha go to?  
Kagome: uh..  
Shippou: I pushed him!! And then he fell...into the well...  
Miroku: Should we go after him?  
Miroku looks around to see that everyone had already gone into the well. He sighs and then jumps in after them.  
We find the gang at the mall eating ice-cream. Kagome's two friends are sitting beside her. Shippou has Kagome's camera in his hands as he sneaks over to Miroku and Sango. He holds the camera up to his face, and watches them. Shippou pushes the button on the camera, then quickly hides. He giggles to himself.  
Shippou: (to himself: These pictures are gonna be great! I'll hang them all around the village! hehe.)  
Sango: Where did Inu-Yasha go?  
Kagome: I think he went into one of the clothes shops.  
(Shippou sneaks over to Kagome and pokes her leg.)  
Kagome: Shippou-chan?  
(Shippou smiles as Kagome picks him up.)  
Kagome: Mai, Sako, this is my um...stuffed animal!  
Mai: You name your stuffed animals?  
Kagome: Um..Yeah! Who doesn't??  
Sako: Well, I have a teddy bear named WiddleBooBoo...  
Mai: Hahahaha!  
(Shippou has a sweat drop on the side of his head as he trys to hold still and look like a stuffed animal. Inu-Yasha takes the camera away from Shippou.)  
Inu-Yasha: I thought I saw a flash..  
Shippou: Inu-Yasha!! Thats mine! ..I mean...oops..  
Mai: Your little doll just talked..  
Kagome: Oh..um..yeah, its supossed to do that!  
(Kagome pokes Shippou's stomache. Shippou giggles like the dough boy.)  
Sako: Thats so cute!! Where did you get it?  
Kagome: I..  
Inu-Yasha: The dump.. we gotta take it back.  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!  
Inu-Yasha: What? Its defective.  
Kagome: ...SIT!  
(Inu-Yasha gets pulled down to the ground.)  
Mai: You even trained your boyfriend?  
(Kagome falls over anime-style.)  
Kagome: Hes not my boyfriend!  
Mai: It sure seems like it.  
Sako: Yeah, he keeps following you around.  
Mai: Everytime we see you, hes with you, or hes on your mind.  
Kagome: Eh?! What are you talking about?!  
Sako: Admit it! Hes your boyfriend!  
Mai: What is Hojo gonna think??  
Kagome: What?!  
Sako: Yeah, if he new you were cheating on him!  
Kagome: Cheating on him?! You guys..!  
Inu-Yasha: That brown haired idiot?  
Mai: Eh?  
Sako: Yeah, thats him.  
Mai: Hes not an idiot!  
Inu-Yasha: The way hes all hung up on Kagome, hes an idiot.  
Kagome: ...  
*CLICK!*  
(Inu-Yasha turns around and sees Shippou, holding the camera.)  
Shippou: That was too perfect!  
Inu-Yasha: Give that back!  
Mai: I have to go to my dentist appointment..bye Kagome!  
Sako: I have swimming lessons..bye Kagome!  
(Mai and Sako run off. Inu-Yasha starts to chase Shippou around again. Kagome sighs and watches them. Sango and Miroku sit down next to Kagome, Kirara sitting on Sango's lap.)  
Sango: They're at it again?  
Kagome: Yeah...  
Miroku: Wasn't Inu-Yasha the one that was obbsessed with the camera?  
Kagome: Actually... that was a video camera..  
Miroku: What is the difference?  
Kagome: A video camera doesn't have pictures, just a video of what you recorded.  
*CLICK!*  
Sango: SHIPPOU!!  
Shippou: Haha! Got ya!  
(Sango gets up and starts running after Shippou with Inu-Yasha. Shippou accidently trips over a crack in the floor and falls. Inu-Yasha grabs the camera from Shippou and starts taking random pictures of Shippou.)  
Inu-Yasha: You like getting pictures of YOU?!  
Shippou: Well...yeah.  
Inu-Yasha: ...Eh???  
Shippou: At least I look cute in my pictures!  
(Shippou smiles and giggles. Inu-Yasha starts to growl.)  
Kagome: SIT!!!  
(Inu-Yasha gets pulled down to the ground.)  
Inu-Yasha: What was that for?!?!  
Kagome: WHAT?? It looked like you were gonna hit Shippou!  
Inu-Yasha: I..!  
(Kouga appears out of nowhere and snatches Kagome and runs through the mall with her.)  
Inu-Yasha: HEY!!!  
(Inu-Yasha gets up, takes out his sword and then chases after Kagome and Kouga.)  
Sango: When will they ever learn?  
Shippou: Never?  
Sango: Why does Inu-Yasha act that way?  
Miroku: He doesn't show his feelings toward Kagome that well.  
Sango: You're right.. how many times has he denied his feelings?  
(Shippou trys counting on his fingers again.)  
Shippou: I don't know... my fingers won't go up that high.  
(Miroku and Sango fall over anime style.)  
Miroku: You actually keep count???  
Shippou: I never said that.  
Miroku: Oh..  
Shippou: I was only recalling the times that I could remember from yesterday.  
Sango: Should we go after them?  
Shippou: I guess so...  
(Shippou hops onto Miroku's shoulder. Kirara hops into Sango's arms and they run off in the direction that Inu-Yasha, Kouga and Kagome went. As Inu-Yasha chases Kouga throughout the mall, the people who see them are getting a bit weirded out. A small girl in a red dress with red hair pulls on her mom's shirt)  
Girl: Mommy! Are they from the circus?  
Mother: Huh?  
(The mother looks up and watches as Kouga and Inu-Yasha jump around the mall, bouncing from wall to wall.)  
Inu-Yasha: GET BACK HERE!  
(Kagome looks down at the people who seem to be pointing at them.)  
Kagome: uhh.. Inu-Yasha! Sit!  
(Inu-Yasha gets pounded into the ground. Kouga jumps onto the top of a lamp poll and looks down at Inu-Yasha)  
Kouga: Heh.. Dog turd..  
(Kouga jumps down to the ground with Kagome still in his arms.)  
Kagome: Alright! Thats it! I've had it!  
Kouga: Huh?  
Inu-Yasha: Eh?  
(Kagome calms down and looks to Kouga.)  
Kagome: Kouga, please go home.  
Kouga: What?  
Kagome: Please?? For me?? I promise you that you can kidnap me later, just not now.  
Kouga: Kidnap?  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, you heard her!  
(Kouga looks up to see Inu-Yasha standing in front of Kagome with his arms crossed.)  
Inu-Yasha: Whats wrong? Need me to force you back there?!  
Kouga: hmph.. I'm only doing this for Kagome. See ya later, Kagome! pshh... See ya later.. dog turd!  
(Kouga chuckles and runs off.)  
Kagome: ...  
Inu-Yasha: There. Now he won't be back for awhile.  
(He turns to Kagome who has her head lowered and her hands clenched.)  
Inu-Yasha: ...Kagome?  
Kagome: ...  
Inu-Yasha: Whats wrong??  
Kagome: ...s!  
(Kagome's mouth is covered by Shippou.)  
Shippou: No! Don't say it!  
(Kagome holds Shippou out in front of herself.)  
Shippou: What will these people think if you did?  
Kagome: I guess you're right.. (but I already did..heh..)  
Shippou: You can punish him later.  
(Kagome smiles a little. Inu-Yasha just misses hitting Shippou as Kagome steps to the side. Sango and Miroku are standing to the side of everyone, watching them.)  
Kagome: Okay.. lets go home now..  
Sango: Alright. We must Kaede about this place.  
Miroku: Why?  
Sango: To be nice. She hasn't been here before you know.  
Shippou: Well, she could have been in our world. This place was probably built someplace where we all have been before and we just don't know it.  
(Sango and Miroku shrug and continue to follow the others back to Kagome's house.)  
(When they finally get to the well, they are just finishing their goodbyes.)  
Kagome: Bye bye!  
Inu-Yasha: So.. when are you coming back?  
(Inu-Yasha has his arms crossed.)  
Kagome: In two days.  
Inu-Yasha: Two days?! Isn't that when you have that school thing?  
Kagome: Uh huh. I promise I'll visit the rest of the week too, but only for a few hours.  
Inu-Yasha: A few hours?!  
Shippou: Can't your grandpa just call in sick for you?  
(Kagome thinks back to a few times when her grandpa had called in sick for her. She twitches and has an anime sweatdrop on the side of her head.)  
Kagome: I'd rather not..  
Sango: Bye Kagome!  
Miroku: Bye!  
(Sango and Miroku jump into the well with Kirara and Shippou. Inu-Yasha has one foot on the well as he looks inside of it.)  
Kagome: Don't be upset Inu-Yasha.  
Inu-Yasha: Who is upset?  
Kagome: I'm sorry about earlier.. but.. I just couldn't let you guys run loose around the mall. Everyone was looking at us funny.  
Inu-Yasha: ...  
Kagome: ...Here.  
Inu-Yasha: Eh?  
(Kagome hands Inu-Yasha a bag of chips. He takes it and looks at it funny. He scratches his head and is pulled down into the well by Shippou.)  
Inu-Yasha: Hey!!  
(Shippou peeks out from the well and looks at Kagome.)  
Shippou: Bye Kagome!  
(Kagome smiles and hands Shippou a lollipop.)  
Kagome: Bye Shippou-chan! ^_^;  
(When Kagome walks into her house, her mom is waiting in the kitchen.)  
Kagome's mom: Kagome?   
Kagome: Hi mom!  
Kagome's mom: Did you go shopping for I asked?  
(Kagome stops and has a shocked look on her face.)  
Kagome: oops... ^^;;  
(End) 


End file.
